


Damn you, red sweater

by Obliviouschyld



Series: Sweaters & Sofas [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: happy valentine's day, smutty smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 18:39:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17772134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obliviouschyld/pseuds/Obliviouschyld
Summary: Mark is horny. Mark is missing Jaebum. Mark sees Jaebum. The rest is history.





	Damn you, red sweater

Mark was on all fours, the red sweater bunched under his arms, his thong pushed aside. He could feel Jaebum’s cock filling him up over and over again. The feel of Jaebum’s hot cock pushing through his puckered ring. Jaebum’s hands gripping on his hips and Mark was sure he was bruising them but he didn't care. All he cared about was the cock that was buried in him. He could hear himself panting. He could hear the obscene squelching sounds that they were making when Jaebum thrusted in him.

“Hng.. hng…” Mark whined.

“Hmmm…” Jaebum grunted as he pushed his palm at the small of Mark’s back, giving him a better angle of Mark’s sweet spot.

Mark then felt Jaebum’s lips on the crook of his spine, whispering sweet nothings to him. How did he end up in this position? Mark wasn't sure or maybe he does. Maybe it was his fault even, as he knew how much him wearing their shared red sweater drove Jaebum crazy.

 

 

It had been one week since Mark had seen his boyfriend, Jaebum. This was because the younger was away for work. It didn’t help that Mark was feeling horny at the moment as he was writing a smutty scene for his book. It seemed like his prayers were answered when his phone rang. He looked at the screen and saw that Jaebum was calling.

“Jaebummie, when are you coming home?” said Mark as he picked up the phone. He pouted.

Jaebum chuckled. He could so imagine Mark pouting at him and god he wished the elder was in front of him at the moment. 

“I’m back, baby. Could you pick me up at the airport, please?”

Mark squealed which made Jaebum laughed.

“I’ll be there soon. Go get yourself some coffee while you wait, Bummie.” 

“Okay, baby. See you.”

Mark formulated a plan in his head as he freshened up to go pick up his boyfriend. 

 

 

Jaebum waited impatiently for his boyfriend. They had landed the deal and he couldn’t wait to go home, sleep and then celebrate with Mark. He sat in Starbucks, drinking an iced caramel latte. He needed the sugar as he stayed up for almost 36 hours preparing the documents and then getting it signed. The deal was a success but it made him be away from his Mark for a week and he wasn’t too happy about it. Mark on the other hand was very understanding about Jaebum’s work. He is after all a CEO of a big company. Mark could have followed him but he knew that he would only be a distraction for Jaebum and he didn’t want that even though it would make Jaebum very happy. It would make him very happy too. Mark can be patient when he wants to be. After all, Jaebum left him alone when he needed time to catch up with his deadlines. But today wasn’t a day for him to be patient as he was horny as hell and he knew that his boyfriend is very accommodating to him when he is horny.

 

 

Jaebum’s face lights up when he sees Mark’s red Range Rover pulling up next to him. He quickly put his luggage at the back of the car before getting into the passenger seat. He was tired and knew he couldn’t concentrate on driving. He wasn’t prepared to see his boyfriend, Mark. He wasn’t sure if his jaw was unhinged or he was drooling but Mark looked delectable at that very moment.

“Hello Bummie,” Mark purred.

Jaebum pulled Mark for kiss, “You evil, evil baby.”

Mark moaned into Jaebum’s mouth and Jaebum felt his cock respond.

“You like what you see, daddy?” Mark asked coyly.

Jaebum groaned but nodded his head vigorously. Of course he liked what he saw. Mark was wearing his or their red oversize sweater and it looked like he wasn’t wearing anything else except for that goddamn sweater. Mark giggled. He got where he wanted Jaebum to be, lusting over him. Jaebum placed his hand on Mark’s gorgeous thigh, letting it be the only place he touch as Mark was driving and they cannot afford to be in an accident now but his cock was getting hard by the minute. 

 

He looked over at Mark, only to have the elder pout at him.

“What did I do now, baby?” Jaebum asked.

“I took the trouble to wear this for you and all you do is touch my thigh?” said Mark.

Jaebum groaned, “You’re driving, baby.”

Mark smirked and took Jaebum’s hand and led it underneath the sweater. Jaebum wasn’t prepared at what he felt underneath that sweater, namely Mark’s crotch area. 

“Baby, what are you wearing?” Jaebum asked as he turned to look at Mark.

Jaebum turned to look at him so quick that Mark was sure he would get whisplashed. Mark bit his lips as he pretended to not hear Jaebum. Jaebum let his hand roamed further. He could feel the soft, cottony, lacey material. He could hear Mark’s breath hitching when his fingers brushed against his cock. Jaebum groaned. He could feel the material being slightly damped. Jaebum dared himself to pull up the red sweater ever so slightly to reveal what Mark was wearing.

“Like what you see?” Mark teased.

Jaebum nodded, “Very much, baby.”

Mark was wearing a very red, a very lacey and Jaebum was wearing very sure that it was a fucking thong. Jaebum groaned as he pulled the sweater back down. Mark giggled.

 

They were stopped at a red light when Jaebum decided to tease Mark by putting his hand underneath his sweater and started squeezing Mark’s cock over his lacey thong. He could feel Mark’s cock blooming under his ministration. He could see Mark biting his lower lips and Jaebum wanted nothing more then to bite them till they were red and swollen because of his doing. He could see that Mark was really feeling it. Jaebum smirked as he slipped his hand into the thong to touch Mark’s cock. He heard Mark gasped as the lights has now turned green.

“Bummie,” Mark whined.

Jaebum smirked, “Concentrate on driving baby.”

Jaebum continued to stroke Mark’s cock ever so gently, gripping it firmly as he lets the feeling of Mark’s hot and throbbing cock in his hand. He loved the velvety feeling of Mark’s cock in his hand. He could feel Mark leaking copious amount of precum.

“B…” Mark whined some more. He was regretting it a little for teasing Jaebum while he was driving. He wanted nothing more then to have Jaebum’s cock buried so deep in him until he is unable to walk for days knowing that Jaebum has satisfied him thoroughly.

“Soon, baby. We will be home soon and I will give you what you want,” said Jaebum.

Mark nodded and just had to be happy with Jaebum touching him a little, for now. He couldn’t wait till they get home.

 

 

Even though Jaebum was craving for his boyfriend’s body. He wanted to be a fucking tease and get back at Mark for turning him on in the car. Jaebum took his time to put away his luggage while Mark followed, glared and pouted at him. Mark, being horny that he is, was not having it. Instead of waiting for Jaebum to put away his luggage, Mark pulled Jaebum by his collar and wrapped his body around him, biting his jaw.

“Stop being a fucking tease and put your cock in me, Im Jaebum!” Mark growled.

Jaebum took the opportunity to bite Mark’s ear, growling with his hands grabbing his ass. Mark could feel his body trembling with want. Mark whimpered.

“As you wish, Mark Tuan.”

Jaebum crushed his lips against Mark’s, biting and sucking Mark’s lips. His arms wrapped around Mark’s body possessively as he walked Mark towards their bed. His hands rough on Mark’s body. He heard Mark moaned. 

 

Jaebum really liked Mark in that ensemble and he wanted that picture to be burned in his memory. His mouth never left Mark’s face, neck, ears but his hands and fingers was having fun flicking and rubbing his nipples, his torso, anywhere that Jaebum could reach under the sweater. He liked the feeling of not being able to see what he was doing but he was able to feel what he was doing and because of that, he could look at Mark’s face, changing ever so slightly whenever he touched an erogenous area. He could feel Mark dry humping him, with his legs wide open. Of course, Jaebum thought it would be fun to grind down on Mark’s beautifully clothed cock. Jaebum could see Mark panting. He could feel his skin damp with sweat and precum. This was glorious. Jaebum pushed the sweater up so that he could have access to Mark’s chest. He wrapped his arms around Mark’s waist, loving the feel of his boyfriend’s body close to him.

“Jaebummie!” Mark screamed when Jaebum finally took his nipple in his mouth. Mark could feel Jaebum smirking but was rendered speechless when his boyfriend was sucking none too gently on his nipple while pulling the other with his fingers. Twisting, and reveling in the feel of Mark’s sensitive yet hardened nub in his hands. Jaebum could feel Mark writhing beneath him. Jaebum pushed himself up only to see his boyfriend breathing heavily. 

 

Jaebum took off his shirt and continued his ministrations, making his way down from Mark’s chest to his abs, biting, sucking and licking his way. He didn’t even care if he could hear Mark gasping in pain cause he knew that Mark was loving it by the copious amount of precum he was licking. Jaebum especially took the time to suck on Mark’s hip bone. One hand was holding Mark’s thigh down while the other was caressing Mark’s cock, over his thong. Mark was gripping on Jaebum’s hair, pulling it not too gently. Jaebum ignored Mark’s whines and complaints. He nosed Mark’s crotch area, rubbing gently on Mark’s inner thighs.

“Baby, be patient. I am savouring you,” Jaebum growled.

Mark pouted, crossing his arms at Jaebum. Jaebum smirked before pulling Mark’s thong down slightly, before licking the tip of Mark’s cock, making the elder moan, his hands back into Jaebum’s hair. Jaebum smirked as he brought himself back up so that he could pull Mark in for a kiss. Cupping the back of his nape so that there was no space between their mouth. Jaebum trailed his kisses down to Mark’s neck- biting and sucking them hard, knowing that it would leave a very telltale mark on him.

“Bummie, I won’t last long. Stop teasing,” Mark whined in Jaebum’s ear.

Jaebum chuckled, “No. I haven’t have enough of you yet, baby.” 

 

Jaebum was sure Mark came from all his teasing as when he grind against Mark’s cock, rubbing him with his clothed cock, he could feel Mark’s body shuddering, and the elder crying out to him. Jaebum pulled back to see how ravished Mark looked. All sweaty and teary eyed, his breath heavy. Jaebum kissed Mark’s drenched cock, still in his thong.

“Turn over for me, baby,” Jaebum ordered.

Mark whimpered and did what Jaebum asked. He could feel Jaebum massaging his ass, anticipating what was to come. But Jaebum, of course, was taking his time again but Mark knew that Jaebum would just do whatever he wanted even amidst his complaints so he may as well be patient a while more, since Jaebum did make him cum once, already. Jaebum took some pillows and placed it under Mark’s hips, making the elder hiss a little because of his sensitive cock. Jaebum kissed him on his ass, “Sorry, baby. Daddy’s gonna make you feel better.”

“Please, daddy,” Mark whimpered.

 

What Mark wasn’t expecting was a very hot and wet insistent tongue pushing aside his thong to lick the rim of his now clenched hole. Mark cried out in pleasure. He felt Jaebum pulling his ass cheeks apart, blowing his now wet hole, making him squirm a little from the feeling. Mark couldn’t really move away as Jaebum’s hands was on his hips, pulling him back whenever he felt Mark moving away from him. Mark gripped the bedsheets, pushing his face into the pillow when he felt and heard Jaebum licking and sucking his hole. He could feel Jaebum’s tongue pushing through his puckering hole. God, it felt so good. It felt even better when he felt Jaebum alternating his tongue with his thumb. Mark moaned, “Daddy.”

Jaebum leaned front to see Mark’s face. He pushed Mark’s hair aside. He looked at Mark as he slipped his index finger into Mark slowly. He could see Mark drooling slightly, his face showing pleasure.

“Do you like that, baby?” Jaebum asked, everytime he added a finger.

Mark nodded like crazy. Jaebum love seeing Mark lose control because of him. 

 

Jaebum then turned his attention to preparing Mark. They haven’t had sex for a week and he didn’t want to hurt Mark so he made sure he prepared Mark thoroughly, making sure that there was a lot of lubricant. Strawberry of course as it is his favourite flavour. Mark and strawberry was his favourite combination of all time. Mark could hear Jaebum unbuckling his belt. Mark waited in anticipation. He felt the pillow being pulled away from him but his hips was kept up by Jaebum’s hands. He could feel Jaebum pushing the sweater up but not taking it off. Mark felt Jaebum’s lips from the back of his nape, down his now tingling spine and his ass. He could feel Jaebum’s hand wrapped around his cock, stroking him gently. Mark moaned, pushing back slightly so that his ass was rubbed against Jaebum’s now hard cock. Just when Mark wanted to urge Jaebum to hurry up, He felt Jaebum pushing the thong aside and then the head of Jaebum’s cock slowly pushing his way into his twitching hole. He felt his muscles slowly being spread apart by Jaebum’s lubricated hot cock. Mark took in sharp breaths, trying to get used to the feeling of being stretched opened. Jaebum planted kissed on his back, stroking his cock to distract him. Inch by inch, Mark could feel his hole wrapping around Jaebum’s girth. It felt so good. Jaebum took his time, even though he wanted to slammed himself into Mark as it felt so good to be in his warmth.

 

Even when Jaebum had finally bottomed out, he let Mark get used to him first. He whispered sweet nothings to his boyfriend, leaving kisses on his back but when Mark urged him to start moving, it seemed like a switch has been flipped. Mark could feel both Jaebum’s hands now gripping his hips tight. His kisses now turned into bites. Jaebum didn’t start slow. He started with an intense and fast pace that left Mark trying to catch his breath. He could feel Jaebum’s hot cock going in and out of him, without Jaebum really pulling out of him completely. Mark was moaning and whining. This was what he wanted. Not sweet love making but a hot fuck. Jaebum was pushing him down, making the angle of his thrust even more intense. Mark could feel himself getting close. The familiar warm or hot pool in his abs seeping, his balls tighten. He was sure Jaebum was very familiar with his body as Jaebum picked up his pace, thrusting and grinding against him, his hand stroking his cock harder. The other pulling and twisting his nipple.

“You wanna come baby? Come for daddy, baby. Come for me, baby. Come for me,” Jaebum growled as he thrust harder. 

Mark screamed when he felt Jaebum’s hot cum inside him as he came hard. 

 

 

The both of them were panting and breathing hard. Jaebum was slumped over Mark, burying his face in the red sweater. Mark could still feel Jaebum’s hot cock in him, loving the feeling of it. Jaebum wanted to pull out when Mark pulled him back, whining, “No. I wanna feel you in me.” 

Jaebum smirked. He wrapped his arms around Mark, pulling him along with him so that they were now lying on their sides, Jaebum still in him. Jaebum kissed the back of Mark’s head. Mark giggled, “Welcome home, Bummie.”

“You’ll be the death of me, baby,” said Jaebum, chuckling.

Mark laughed, “What’s with you and this red sweater, Bummie?” 

“I have no idea. Maybe it’s cause you look like a strawberry in it,” said Jaebum as he shrugged.

“Hey!” said Mark as he pouted at Jaebum.

Mark’s lips was red and swollen from his doing and Jaebum loved how tousled Mark looked. He loved that he could see the littered bruises on Mark’s neck, also from his doing. Jaebum leaned in to pull on Mark’s lips, he could feel himself turning on again. 

“Bummie, why are you getting hard again?” Mark asked.

Jaebum smirked as he grinded against Mark, making the elder whimper. Jaebum pulled off the red sweater but left the red thong on Mark.

“Do you think I would be satisfied only with one round, baby?” Jaebum asked as he leaned down to bite on Mark’s shoulder.

“No, daddy,” Mark whimpered.

“Good, baby,” Jaebum whispered as he kiss Mark on the mouth, his fingers now rubbing and pulling on Mark’s nipples.

 

It was going to be a long day. The red sweater discarded on the floor, awaiting their next sexual escapade.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote a little for ILY. Couldn't continue. Got distracted by this. You're welcome. hahahahahahha


End file.
